Welcome to Hogwarts
by Ravenclaw Bibliophile
Summary: This is basically a short story featuring what would happen if I went to Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer I do no own Harry Potter all rights go to Jk rolling without whom we wouldn't have this world.


A family of two walked slowly through the steam filled station of 9 3/4. The smallest pushing a trolley with a leather trunk, she was watching people move around her in a odd fascination. Thought she seemed unfazed inside she was shaking,as she wasn't used to too many people she'd rather be curled up with a book.

The family came to a stop near the edge of the platform. The mother bent down so she could look directly at her daughter "Cyrena you'll be fine, you'll make great friends just like I did" she said in a motherly tone.

"How do you know they won't make fun of me" the Cyrena replied

"Cyrena dear If they do then they not worth it, real friends with be with you though everything" she comforted

"Okay mum" Cyrena muttered

Cyrena's mother hugged her slowly trying to get over the fact that her baby had grown up.

"Your father would be so proud of you"

Cyrena blushed at her mums comment, she. Never knew her father He died before she was born.

"Goodbye, don't forget to write lots, See you at Christmas"

"Bye mum" Cyrena called as she pushed her trolley over towards the conductor before getting on the train.

Cyrena maked her way down the train,carrying a small bag filled with a couple of books. She was looking for an empty compartment.

After walking right to the back she finally found one. Pushing the door back which made a odd creaking sound. Taking a few steps before putting her bag down on the seat, then following slowly let out a sigh of relief and tried to get a comfortable position, this was difficult as the seats were very stiff and not at all comfortable. When Cyrena had finally got a good position she reached over to her bag and got out her copy of pride and prejudice and started to read.

About ten minutes later the door opened again, to reveal a ginger haired girl who looked about the same age as Cyrena . She mentally groaned she new she probably would have to share with someone but she hoped she wouldn't.

"Can we come in here, everywhere else is full" the ginger said as she stepped to the side to reveal a boy with black greasy hair.

"Yeah sure" Cyrena replied, trying to sound confident.

The boy and girl took the seat opposite Cyrena and began to talk. She looked back down at her book and continued to read, as the train slowly started to move." Hogwarts here I come" she thought to herself.

After a bout 4 hours, in which time Cyrena has red about two thirds of pride and prejudice as well of essdroping on the boy and the girl. "Oh, I completely forgot to ask for you name" the girl gasped

"Cyrena Fox" Cyrena replied

"Cyrena that's a lovely name, I'm lily Evens and this is Severus snape"

"Nice to meet you both" Cyrena said a little shyly

"So what house are you going for" drawled Severus

"Umm I really don't mind" she replied " what about you"

"We're both be in Slytherin" Severus snapped

Suddenly the door opened and a boy with scruffy black hair and glasses poked his head in. "I wouldn't be in Slytherin if I was you" he said

"and why not" asked lily

"Well it's full of dark wizards for a start"

"Well then if not Slytherin, what house" Lilly asked

James raised his hands like he was holding a sword and cried "Gryffindor"

Severus huffed.

"Well I hope you get what you want" Cyrena said

He winked at her before closing the door and walking away.

For the rest of the journey they talked, well Lilly asked questions and Cyrena answered with Severus putting in the acational comment. When they finally arrived at Hogsmead station . Cyrena picked up her bag and made her way towards the door. She was about to pull the handle down when she stopped " hope I see you around" she said before open the door and walking out into the corridor and off the train.

"First years this way" a massive bearded man called.

Cyrena followed the man, along with the other first years, down a forest path in till they reached the the edge of a lake. Towards the right stood a a building made of stone, through the windows you could see boats piled up onto of each other. If you looked across the lake you could make out the feint outline of a castle. "Hogwarts" Cyrena muttered under her breath.

" everybody get on a boat" the big man said stepping aside to reveal about 20 boats tethered to a stick and in the water.

Cyrena was blown away by everything, so blown away in fact that she didn't realise that everyone else has boarded a boat. Quickly she looked around trying to spot Lilly and Severus, but there boat already had five people in. Grumbling she made her way to the only boat with a free spot.

"Your the girl from earlier" a one of them exclaimed. Cyrena looked up to the boy with scruffy black hair and glasses again.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin" he said pointing to the other boys in turn.

"Nice to meet you I'm Cyrena Fox"

" So Cyrena what's in the bag"

"Um just a couple of books" she said getting ready for them to tees her.

But to here surprise James just said " oh cool you should go talk to Remus he likes books to"

Cyrena looked over to the sandy haired boy, he just shrugged and smiled.

The rest of the trip across the lake was pretty uneventful, the boys just messed around and tried to push each other in the lake. Cyrena just sat there and chuckled.

When they reached the shore, everyone got out and began to climb the millions of stairs leading up to the castle. Cyrena groaned she never like stairs, she found them to stairy.

The first years reached the top and were ushered down a couple of Hall ways in till they reached a pair of massive oak doors. There was a teacher dressed in green robes standing in front. "Welcome first years I'm Professor McGonagall, when you enter this hall I will call you name and you will step forward to be sorted" she said in a Scottish accent.

Professor turned to face the doors and right on que they opened revealing a massive hall packed with students sitting at three different tables. Professor McGonagall ushered the first years into the hall. Slowly they walked to the up the iall between two of the tables. The first years looked around in amazement taking in all the details.

When they reached the front McGonagall turned to face the first years. She was holding a hat old moth eaten hat and a list. The hat suddenly burst to life and started to sing."In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,'

Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you ...

Let the Sorting now begin".

After if finished Professor McGonagall cleared her throught "Evans Lilly " she called

Lilly stepped forward nervously as the professor placed the hat on her head. A few seconds later it called out "Gryffindor" the hat called.

Lilly got up from the stall and made her way to the towards the Gryffindor table. She shot a nervous glances to Severus, who looked like he'd been run over by a train.

"Fox Cyrena" McGonagall called

Cyrena slowly took a few steps towards the professor and the hat. When she reached the stall the professor placed the hat on her head. "Are the Fox girl, I wonder when I'd see you. Your very like you mother but still have some other your fathers characteristics" it whispered in her ears.

Cyrena was getting very scared she didn't like all the attention, she wished that hat would just get on with it. "Where to put you" it continued.

Suddenly I called out loud "Ravenclaw".

Cyrena breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to her assigned house table.


End file.
